Wings of Fire: Just One Day (A Moonwatcher x Kinkajou One-Shot)
by XxGhostfacexX
Summary: When Moonwatcher and Kinkajou talk to each other at night, the NightWing starts to question about something. As they talk, their own little talk shows something between the two dragons. Something that would change the future of both of them. Moonwatcher and Kinkajou were both best friends, but what if they were more than just best friends? What if they were something more?


"What do you think if I told them I was mind reader? Would they believe me at all? Will they all hate me? What if I'm kicked out of Jade Mountain Academy? I don't know what to do." Moon questioned as she looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"It's your decision. You're the mind reader." Kinkajou answered back to her.

"Well, with them believing that there isn't anymore NightWing powers in the tribe, it would be hard to believe it." Moon sighed as she looked over at the RainWing.

"Whatever you do pick to do, I'll support you." Kinkajou told her.

Moon noticed that Kinkajou's scales were pale blue. They both just stared at each other. Moon felt Kinkajou's thoughts rushing into her own mind. The thoughts were all filled with worry. The NightWing then stared back at Kinkajou with a sorrowful expression. They both seemed to stare at each other with the same expression. They didn't know what to say to each other. They were both silent. Then suddenly a moon faintly stared to appear in the night sky. The two dragonets looked over at the moon.

"I thought you were mad at me for not telling you this earlier. I don't understand why you're with me now here." Moon told Kinkajou quietly.

"We're still best friends though. That was in the past. All that matters is that you told us. As long as you tell me your secrets, I'll allow you to read my mind." Kinkajou explained to the NightWing.

"Just best friends?" Moon questioned the RainWing.

"Aren't we still best friends, right?" Kinkajou asked as her scales suddenly changed a strange mix of an acid green, purple, and white.

Her thoughts seemed to pile on each other and all smash together. When Moon was able to read them, they were a big pile of confusion which only came in words. Her thoughts cried out into words like _why_ and other questioning ones. Moon couldn't bare to keep on listening to Kinkajou's thoughts anymore as they got depressing.

"I've always thought this when I met you, but I always thought you were the most perfect dragon I've ever saw. I saw you as a best friend like you, but now I want to see you more as a best friend." the NightWing began as she looked over at Kinkajou and held her talons closely to her. "I know it may hard for you to take this in now, but I've always had a crush on you. I don't how would you take it, but I think it would be better to tell you than keep it to myself forever."

"Moon..." stuttered Kinkajou.

"I know what you're thinking already." Moon answered back before the RainWing could speak.

"I feel the same way." Kinkajou suddenly told Moon back as her scales turned a light and pleasing shade of rose. They both smiled at each other. They were meant for each other and the two of them knew it. Moon's scales would have changed into the same color as Kinkajou's if she could. Joy flooded her mind along with the RainWing's.

The dragonets leaned against each other as they looked up at the starry night sky as the moon finally appeared fully. They both wrapped their tails around each other. Moon could feel Kinkajou's tail gently resting on her talons along with her own tail. Moon gently spread open her wings and wrapped one of her wings around Kinkajou. The NightWing looked over to see Kinkajou smiling brightly and she had light gold scales taking over her body, expect for the tip of her tail and wings. Moon smiled softly as she looked back at the night sky.

"You know, you're just as beautiful as this starry night." Kinkajou whispered to Moon gently.

"Well, you're just as beautiful as the sky night or day. You're the small beautiful stars of the night and you're the sunlight in the day." Moon whispered back to the RainWing.

"I guess we're both just as beautiful as the night starry sky, even if it's daytime." Kinkajou chuckled as she rested her head on Moon's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." the NightWing muttered as she pulled Kinkajou closer to her with the wing that was wrapped around the RainWing.


End file.
